wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wieści z nikąd/09
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ IX. Traktujący o miłości. — Pański krewny nie dba zatem bardzo o piękny budynek — rzekłem, gdyśmy wchodzili do nieco ponurego klasycznego domu, który był zupełnie pusty z wyjątkiem ogromnych wazonów czerwcowych kwiatów, rozstawionych tu i ówdzie; ale wszędzie było czysto i pięknie wymyto. — Nie wiem nic o tem — odparł Dick nieco nieprzytomnie. — Zapewne, że się starzeje, ponieważ liczy sobie już przeszło sto pięć lat i nie myśli bodaj o przenoszeniu się. Ale mógłby oczywiście mieszkać w ładniejszym domu, gdyby tego zapragnął: równie dobrze jak każdy inny i on nie jest obowiązany mieszkać koniecznie w jednem oznaczonem miejscu. Tędy, Gościu! Wprowadził mnie po schodach, a gdy otworzył drzwi, weszliśmy do sporego pokoju dawnego typu, tak prostego, jak cały dom, a zawierającego zaledwie kilka sztuk niezbędnych mebli, bardzo skromnych, a nawet prostych, ale mocnych i pokrytych rzeźbą, dobrze pomyślaną, choć grubo wykonaną. W najdalszym rogu pokoju przy biurku obok okna siedział małego wzrostu staruszek w obszernem krześle dębowem, wyłożonem dobrze poduszkami. Miał na sobie żakiet z niebieskiej wytartej już szarszy, takie same spodnie po kolona i szare pończochy. Podskoczył ze stołka i zawołał głosem bardzo donośnym jak na tak starego człowieka: — Witaj, Dicku, mój chłopcze! Klara jest tutaj i będzie więcej niż rada ujrzeć cię; bądź więc dobrej myśli. — Klara tutaj? — spytał Dick; — gdybym był przypuszczał, nie byłbym przyprowadzał ze sobą — to jest właściwie byłbym. Jąkał się i mieszaj wyraźnie z tego powodu, że nie chciał mi wprost powiedzieć, iż ze mną jest o jednego za wiele. Ale staruszek, który mnie z początku nie widział, wybawił go z kłopotu, zbliżywszy się do mnie i powiedziawszy w sposób bardzo uprzejmy: — Proszę mi wybaczyć, gdyż nie zauważyłem, że Dick, który jest tak ogromny, iż każdego może sobą zasłonić, przyprowadził ze sobą przyjaciela! Serdecznie witam! A czynię to tem bardziej, że ufam, iż pan zechcesz zabawić staruszka wiadomościami z za morza, widzę bowiem, żeś pan musiał przybyć z bardzo odległych krajów. Patrzył na mnie w zamyśleniu, nieomal z zakłopotaniem, i pytał równocześnie: — Czy mogę spytać, skąd pan przybywa, bo wyraźnie jesteś pan cudzoziemcem? Odparłem od niechcenia: — Dawniej mieszkałem w Anglii i wracam do niej obecnie... ostatnią noc spędziłem w Gościnnym Domu w Hammersmith. Pokłonił się poważnie, ale zdawał się bodaj być nieco rozczarowany moją odpowiedzią. Co do mnie wpatrywałem się w niego z większą bodaj uwagą, niż dobre wychowanie na to pozwalało; twarz jego choć wyschła jak stary grzyb, wydawała mi się znajoma, tak jakbym ją już widział poprzednio może być w lustrze, powiedziałem sam do siebie. — Skądkolwiek pan przybywasz — rzekł staruszek — dostałeś się pomiędzy przyjaciół. Widzę, że mój krewniak Ryszard Hammond tak wygląda, jak gdyby pana tu po to sprowadził, żebym coś uczynił dla niego. Czy nie tak Dicku? Dick, który stawał się coraz bardziej nieprzytomny i patrzył nieustannie z niepokojem na drzwi, zdołał wyjąknąć: — Tak jest istotnie. Przyjaciel nasz znajduje we wszystkiem ogromne zmiany, których nie może pojąć, ani ja też; pomyślałem więc, że trzeba go przyprowadzić tutaj, ponieważ dziadzio wie bardzo wiele o tem wszystkiem, co zaszło w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat. — Ale co to? Zwrócił się znowu ku drzwiom. Z zewnątrz dochodził odgłos kroków; drzwi roztwarły się i weszła przez nie bardzo piękna młoda kobieta, która zatrzymała się na widok Dicka, zarumieniła się jak róża, ale mimo to wpatrywała się weń. Dick spojrzał na nią badawczo i wyciągnął ku niej na poły swą dłoń, a twarz jego zdradzała silne wzruszenie. Staruszek nie pozostawił ich długo w tem niemiłem położeniu, lecz śmiejąc się dobrotliwie, rzekł: — Mój Dicku i ty, Klaro, zdaje mi się, że my dwaj jesteśmy wam niepotrzebni, bo przypuszczam, że będziecie mieli sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Udajcie się lepiej na górę do pokoju Nelsona; wiem, że wyszedł; ponieważ tylko co pokrył ściany średniowiecznemi książkami, przeto będzie tam dosyć ładnie i dla was i dla waszej odrodzonej rozkoszy. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę do Dicka, a ująwszy go za dłoń wyprowadziła z pokoju, patrząc prosto przed siebie; widać było atoli, że rumieńce jej biorą źródło w radości, a nie w gniewie; miłość bowiem jest o wiele więcej świadoma siebie, niż silny gniew. Gdy się drzwi za nimi zamknęły staruszek zwrócił się ku mnie nieustannie uśmiechając się i rzekł: — Otwarcie mówię, kochany Gościu, że mi uczynisz wielką przysługę, jeżeli przybyłeś po to, żeby wprawić w ruch mój stary język. Zamiłowanie do gadania wcale mnie jeszcze nie opuściło, albo raczej ciągle się zwiększa; i jakkolwiek bardzo jest miło widzieć tych młodych, ruszających się i bawiących tak poważnie, jak gdyby los całego świata zawisł od ich całusów, (co zresztą jest do pewnego stopnia prawdą), to jednak wątpię, żeby moje opowiadanie o przeszłości miało ich mocno interesować... Ostatnie zbiory, ostatnie niemowlę, ostatnia rzeźba na targu znajdująca się, wystarczy im za całą historyę. Gdym był chłopcem, wszystko miało się bodaj inaczej, ponieważ nie byliśmy tak pewni pokoju i nieustannego dostatku, jak to jest obecnie — ba, ba! Zanim pozwolę panu pytać mnie, niech mi wolno będzie zapytać pana. Czy mam uważać pana za badacza, który wie nie wiele o naszym nowoczesnym trybie życia, czy też za takiego, co to przybywa z jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie już same podstawy życia są różne od naszych, — czy wiesz pan o nas cokolwiek, czyli też zgoła nic? Patrzył na mnie bystro i z rosnącem zdziwieniem w miarę tego, jak mówił; ja zaś odparłem cichym głosem: — Znam tyle tylko waszego nowoczesnego życia, ile mogłem schwytać przy pomocy oczu po drodze z Hammersmith tutaj, i przez stawianie pytań Ryszardowi Hammondowi, z których większość ledwie mógł zrozumieć. Na to staruszek uśmiechnął się. — Zatem mam przemawiać do pana jak gdyby... — Jak gdybym był istotą z innej planety — skończyłem za niego. Staruszek, który, nawiasem mówiąc, tak samo jak jego krewniak, nazywał się Hammond, uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, a zatoczywszy swe krzesło ku mnie, poprosił mnie, abym usiadł w ciężkim dębowym fotelu i rzekł, widząc, że się wpatruję w jego dziwną rzeźbę: — Tak, jestem mocno przywiązany do przeszłości, uważa pan. Te okazy umeblowania pochodzą z czasów, poprzedzających moją młodość; ojciec mój kazał je sporządzić; gdyby zostały zrobione w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat, to wykonanie ich byłoby o wiele sprytniejsze; ale nie zdaje mi się, żebym je dlatego wolał. Prawie zaczynaliśmy na nowo w owe dni; a były to ożywione, niemal waryackie czasy. Ale oto widzisz pan, jaki jestem gadatliwy; stawiaj pytania, pytaj mnie o cokolwiekbądź, kochany gościu; skoro już muszę mówić to niechże wyniknie z tego jakaś korzyść dla ciebie. Milczałem przez chwile, a potem odezwałem się nerwowo: — Wybacz mi pan, jeżeli będę nieokrzesanym; ale interesuje mnie mocno Ryszard, który będąc zupełnie obcym tak się uprzejmie względem mnie znalazł, że pragnąłbym postawić pytanie, odnoszące się do jego osoby. — Ba — rzekł stary Hammond — gdyby nie był uprzejmym, jak się pan wyrażasz, względem człowieka zupełnie obcego, to uważanoby go za dziwaka, a ludzie mogliby go nawet unikać. Ale pytaj, pytaj, nie wahaj się stawiać pytań! — Czy ma on ożenić się z tą piękną dziewczyną? — Tak — odparł — mają się pobrać. Już raz był z nią ożeniony, a teraz jest chyba rzeczą jasną, że się z nią ożeni po raz drugi. — Jakto? — spytałem ze zdumieniem. — Oto cała historja — rzekł stary Hammond; jest ona dosyć krótka; a ufam, że jak obecnie to nawet i szczęśliwa: pierwszym razem żyli ze sobą przez dwa lata; oboje byli bardzo młodzi; tymczasem jej przyszło ni stąd ni z owąd do głowy, że się kocha w kim innym. Tak więc opuściła biednego Ryszarda; powiadam , ponieważ on nie znalazł sobie żadnej pocieszycielki. Ale nie trwało to długo, bo zaledwie rok, gdy przyszła do mnie, miała bowiem zwyczaj zwierzać się przedemną ze swych zmartwień, pytając, co Ryszard robi i czy jest szczęśliwy i tak dalej. Widziałem więc jak sprawa stoi, i oświadczyłem jej, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy i że się wcale nie czuje dobrze; to ostatnie twierdzenie mijało się z prawdą. Reszty możesz się pan domyśleć. Klara przyszła do mnie dzisiaj na długą pogawędkę, ale Dick odpowie jej pragnieniom o wiele lepiej. Gdyby nie był zjawił się tu dzisiaj przypadkiem, byłbym musiał postać po niego jutro. — Mój panie — rzekłem — a czy mają oni dzieci? — Tak — odparł — dwoje; w tej chwili są pod opieką jednej z moich córek, gdzie też i Klara przeważnie czas spędzała. Nie chciałem stracić jej z oczu, gdyż byłem pewny, że się znowu połączą. Ryszard, który jest bardzo dobrym chłopcem, wziął sobie całą sprawę ogromnie do serca. Nie miał on przed sobą innej miłości, tak jak ona. Tak więc ułożyłem całą rzecz, jak to czyniłem w podobnych okolicznościach i dawniej. — Chciałeś pan oczywiście — odezwałem się — trzymać ich zdała od sądu rozwodowego, który prawdopodobnie ma wiele takich spraw do rozstrzygnięcia. — W takim razie przypuszczasz pan nonsens — odparł. — Wiem, że istniały ongi takie waryackie instytucye, jak sądy rozwodowe, ale rozważ pan tylko; wszystkie sprawy, jakie się tam rozstrzygały, były sporami o własność; a sądzę, kochany gościu, rzekł z uśmiechem, — że jakkolwiek przybywasz z drugiej planety, możesz wnioskować już z samego zewnętrznego wejrzenia naszego świata, iż spory o własność są wykluczone w naszych czasach. Istotnie przejażdżka moja z Hammersmith do Bloomsbury i spokojne, oraz szczęśliwa życie, którego tyle objawów widziałem, nawet bez względu na sposób załatwienia sprawunków, mogły mnie przekonać, że tak zwane „święte prawa własności“, za jakieśmy je uważali, nie egzystują już więcej. Tak więc milczałem, gdy staruszek podjął dalej tok opowiadania i tak rzekł: — Ponieważ więc spory o własność nie są obecnie możliwe, przeto cóż w podobnych sprawach pozostaje dla rozstrzygnienia przed sądem? Wyobraź pan sobie sąd, mający na celu wymuszenie spełnienia, kontraktu na namiętność lub sentyment. Gdyby podobna rzecz była potrzebną, jako reductio ad absurdum wymuszenia kontraktu, to podobne głupstwo osiągnęłoby ten cel w zupełności. Zamilkł na chwilę, a potem mówił dalej: — Musisz pan przedewszystkiem zrozumieć raz na zawsze, żeśmy te stosunki zmienili; albo raczej, że nasz sposób patrzenia na nie uległ zmianie równocześnie ze zmianą, jakiej myśmy sami podlegli w ciągu dwustu lat. My się wcale nie łudzimy i wcale nie wierzymy w to, abyśmy byli w stanie pozbyć się wszelkich kłopotów, wynikających ze stosunku między płciami. Wiemy, że musimy patrzeć na nieszczęście mężczyzny lub kobiety, wprawiających w zamieszanie stosunki między przyrodzoną namiętnością a uczuciem, lub przyjaźnią, która, gdy wszystko idzie jak należy, łagodzi przebudzenie się z przemijającego złudzenia; ale nie jesteśmy takimi szaleńcami, aby dodawać poniżenie do nieszczęścia przez wdawanie się w brudne spory o utrzymanie i stanowisko, jakoteż o władze tyranizowania dzieci, będących wynikiem miłości lub żądzy. I znowu przerwał na chwilkę, poczem mówił w dalszym ciągu: — Cielęca miłość, uważana za heroizm, mająca trwać całe życie, a jednak przechodząca szybko w rozczarowanie; niewyjaśnione pragnienie, budzące się w dojrzałym mężczyźnie, bycia wszystkiem dla jakiejś jednej kobiety, której zwykłą ludzką uprzejmość i ludzką piękność wyidealizował aż do nadludzkiej doskonałości, czyniąc jedynie przedmiotem swego pragnienia; albo względne pragnienie silnego i myślącego mężczyzny zostania najbliższym przyjacielem jakiejś pięknej i rozumnej kobiety, tego typu piękności i chwały świata, który miłujemy tak bardzo — oto szereg rzeczy, z którymi złączona jest przyjemność i podniecenie ducha, działające na nas podniośle, ale i przykrość, którą musimy cierpieć i znosić, ale mając w pamięci te wiersze dawnego poety, cytuję z pamięci jeden z wielu przekładów dziewiętnastego wieku: „Po to Bogowie ukształtowali ludzki smutek i zmartwienie, aby człowiek miał z tego pożytek i wątek do opowieści. Ba, ba, nie bardzo jest w każdym razie rzeczą prawdopodobną, aby wszystkie smutki mogły być uleczone“. Milczał przez jakiś czas, a ja nie przerywałem mu. W końcu rozpoczął mówić znowu: — Ale musisz pan wiedzieć, że my z tej generacyi jesteśmy silni i zdrowi, i żyjemy łatwo; pędzimy żywot na racyonalnej walce z przyrodą, nie ćwicząc jednej tylko strony swej natury, lecz wszystkie strony, rozkoszując się całem życiem świata, to też punktem honoru u nas jest nie skupiać się w samym sobie, nie przypuszczać, że cały świat musi pójść do dyabła z powodu, iż jeden człowiek cierpi; to też uważalibyśmy za rzecz głupią, albo nawet zbrodniczą, przesądzać te sprawy sentymentu i wrażliwości; równie mało jesteśmy skłonni do usuwania naszych uczuciowych smutków, jak do pielęgnowania cielesnych cierpień; uznajemy, że istnieją jeszcze inne rozkosze miłości. Nie zapominaj pan równie, że żyjemy długo, że więc piękność zarówno u mężczyzny jak i kobiety nie jest tak przemijająca, jak to było w czasach, kiedy nas trapiły dobrowolnie ściągnięte na siebie choroby. Smutki te zrzucamy więc z siebie w sposób, który sentymentaliści innych czasów uważaliby może za godne pogardy i nie bohaterskie, które my jednakże uważamy za konieczne i ludzkie. Jak więc z jednej strony przestaliśmy traktować po kupiecku nasze sprawy miłosne, tak z drugiej strony przestaliśmy być głupimi. Głupotę wypływającą z natury, nierozum dojrzałego człowieka, lub nawet starszego, schwytanego w pułapkę, znosimy cierpliwie i nawet nie bardzo się ich wstydzimy; ale być łatwo wrażliwym lub sentymentalnym — mój przyjacielu, jestem już stary i być może rozczarowany, ale zdaje mi się, żeśmy pozbyli się